


Вселенная знает, что делает

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor, holistic meeting, some book references
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Холистическая встреча с настоящим богом.





	Вселенная знает, что делает

**Author's Note:**

> черновик лежал тыщу лет, надо было дописать.
> 
> кроссовер с MCU, отсылки к книжному Дирку.

— Я всегда думал, что вы рыжий, — Дирк Джентли протянул руку скандинавскому богу и добавил. — И чуточку повыше.

Бог посмотрел на протянутую ладонь, и секунду спустя она исчезла в рукопожатии. Это не было похоже на божественное откровение. Скорее, на очень крепкое, но дружелюбное рукопожатие — ни больше, ни меньше. Дирк был чуточку разочарован. Наверное. 

— Рад встрече, Детектив,— произнёс бог с улыбкой, так, словно всю жизнь мечтал познакомиться с холистическим борцом с тайнами. И он отчётливо произносил «Детектив» с большой буквы. Это немного льстило. Хотя, кого он обманывал, это очень льстило.

— Вам уже говорили, что вы похожи на принца Ева из «Мистера Хи и мастеров над Галактикой»?* 

Тор нахмурил брови.

—Тогда я первый. Обожаю быть первым, ну только если не в очереди в «Комнату Страха», или на премьеру спектакля про монахов, или на геноцид, или ещё какой... какой... -цид.

Дирк вдохнул поглубже.

—Так в чём, собственно...? — Дирк надеялся, что звучит не слишком непрофессионально. Хотя до этого весь его непрофессионализм неплохо работал — подчас лучше, чем любая квалификация. Он не договаривает, надеясь, что Тор — настоящий бог, прямиком из той серии старых комиксов — начнёт всё тут же объяснять. Может, он и мысли читает? Боги это вообще умеют? Или всё зависит от степени веры в свои мысли? (Или в богов.)

— Мы с друзьями путешествуем по мирам в поисках Камней, — Тор улыбнулся ещё шире, и все дожди в радиусе нескольких штатов тут же прекратили идти. Он обвёл рукой комнату — алый тяжёлый плащ качнулся — и Дирк слово бы только что заметил его спутников, какую-то тусклую девушку и огромного зелёного монстра, который сейчас играл с Тоддом в гляделки. Тодд выглядел так, будто отчаянно хочет проиграть, но боится любого исхода.

— Камни... — протянул Дирк, не отрывая взгляда от захватывающего поединка. Рука его скользнула в карман новенькой куртки, и Дирк вспомнил, как подобрал блестящий, подозрительный камушек недалеко от недавно открывшейся кофейни. Так это было не любопытство и тем более не жадность — это опять была всего-навсего Вселенная. Наверняка она же привела эту троицу — бога, ведьму и зелёного монстра, играющего в гляделки — в приёмную их маленького детективного агентства.

При виде камешка — небольшого, с лёгкостью помещающегося Дирку в ладонь — бог просиял ещё сильнее (дождь смылся из страны).

— Все Детективы так работают? — спросил он так искренне, что Дирк вдохнул побольше воздуха, чтобы сообщить о своём хорошем знакомом шерифе Шерлоке Хоббсе, который работал совершенно иначе, но совершенно исключительно

Прервала его отнюдь не Вселенная. Тодд всё-таки отвёл взгляд, и зелёный монстр («Дирк, ну погоди, тебе бы понравилось, если бы тебя называли монстром?») победно вскинул кулаки, пробил в потолке парочку дыр, и тот начал осыпаться. 

— Доктор Бэннер, это было... — девушка пошевелила пальцами, и куски штукатурки и балок плавно опустились на пол, никого не задев, а камень перекочевал с руки Дирка к ней на ладонь.

Доктор Бэннер (ну вот, у монстра есть учёная степень, а у них в агентстве никто таким похвастаться не может) прорычал извинения, и спустя мгновение вся компания исчезла в ярко-голубой вспышке. 

Тодд медленно осел на пол.

— Это был Тор?

— Тодд, ты же его слышал, он представлялся.

— Тот самый Тор?

— Не уверен, что ты под этим подразумеваешь. Хотя мне кажется, что я как-то встречался с Тором, и тогда он определённо был рыжий, но так как я не имел возможности спросить его имя, потому что мы оба были слегка заняты рапторами...

— Каждый раз я думаю, что больше не в силах удивляться. И каждый раз... — Тодд попытался стряхнуть со штанов побелку. Дверь в приёмную приоткрылась — в проёме появилась голова Фары.

— Дирк, там на линии...

— Первой? Второй? Это важно, ведь...

— Единственной, Дирк... Что... — Фара окинула взглядом комнату и задержалась на Тодде, пересыпающем известь из руки в руку. — Что у вас тут произошло?

— Тор заходил.

Дирк бросился к телефону. Фара чуть наклонила голову.

— Тор?

— Ага, — отозвался Тодд с пола.

— Тот самый?

— Возможно, второй Тор, которого Дирк встречал в жизни.

Фара покачала головой:

— Каждый раз я думаю, что больше не в силах...

— Я вот то же самое сказал всего пару...

— У нас новое дело! — из-за двери раздался радостный голос Дирка. — Нам нужно спасти электрического монаха! Он забарахлил, когда убирал комиксы с комода, и начал верить в Тора! Всё связано!

Тодд и Фара переглянулись. Девушка подала Бротцману руку и тот с грацией пингвина поднялся с пола.

— Надеюсь, Вселенная знает, что делает, — сказал Тодд.

— Я не стану за вами прибирать, — сказала Фара.

К счастью для них всех, Вселенная знала, что делала. И ей это очень нравилось.  
___________________________________________________  
*в нашем таймлайне — «Хи-мэн и повелители Вселенной».  
(Ведь были же шутки про Фритто из «Властелинов Колец».)


End file.
